Son of a Bits
by Bonanaman
Summary: In the world of Sonic, a regular wolf with low self esteem gets pulled into an attack on Robotnik. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Female Tails/Bits
1. Chapter 1

I hope no one dislikes it for the following reasons, Tails is a girl in this, Some character ages are changed and the main character is of my own creation. I don't have any ownership over Sonic.

Chapter 1

"Hey Bits wake your stupid wolf pelt up"

I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew Woz was standing above me. I had fallen asleep at the repair shop and my mother would be furious for not coming home last night.

"What Woz?" I grumbled. "It's your mother, she's called and she wants you home right now." He said in a bored voice. I sighed and proceeded to clear my workstation of wires, solder, old (and new) computer chips and my soldering iron. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door and waved goodbye to Woz.

I decided to walk through Station Square on my way back home. As I walked through I glanced at the screens for some news. As to be expected, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were whooping Robotnik.

I tore my eyes from the screens and continued my journey home. As soon as I reached the building, I ran inside, up the stairs and halted at my family's apartment. I walked inside to discover my mother siting with her black fur raised in anger.

She gazed at me with a snarl on her face. "Why didn't you come home last night?" She said in a voice calmer than I expected. "I fell asleep at the repair shop" I mumbled. She gazed at me more intently. "You need to be more responsible" she warned.

"Mom it was a busy day-" I complained before I was cut off. "No staying after 8, you know the rule" I stared back at her. "Yes Mom" I stood and walked away.

I went over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. All I saw looking back was a fifteen year old, scrawny black wolf. I decided to call Woz.

"Hey Woz" I greeted.

"Hey you son of a Bits"

"Real funny, just like the other million times" I mumbled.

"Yeah, so what did you call me for?" He asked.

"I called to talk about tomorrow, you know Monday..." I paused.

There was a groan, "continue on" he grumbled.

"...well we can work after school tomorrow and finish up that computer with the serious issues." I finished.

"Okay, sure. See you at school" he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the rest of the day I wrote code, read books and finally I fell asleep.

The next day was extremely unlucky. I woke up late, missed the shuttle and entered school thirty minutes late.

Upon entering the classroom, I walked as quickly as I could to my desk, only to be stopped by my teacher.

"Mr. Reparatie Warthond, I must ask you, why are you late?" He inquired with a smirk.

I shivered at my name and mumbled, "I missed the shuttle..."

"This isn't acceptable Mr. Warthond, but before I send you on your way, I must hand you this" he said happily, extending a slip of paper. I took the paper and examined it on the way to my seat. It was a detention slip.

"Now to continue my lesson..."

I sat in my seat bubbling with hatred towards that fat arse I called a teacher.

"Nice job Bits" said a voice behind me.

"Oh shut up Woz" I murmured angrily.

"No seriously good job" he replied.

"For what? Coming to school half an hour late?" I asked.

"Yeah, It was like saying f-you, although I would've actually said f-you" he replied.

I turned and grinned.

"I guess I fulfilled your wishes then" I whispered.

The day (thankfully) was a blur, and besides lunch detention,was fairly good. When I exited the gate to the school I ran to meet up with Woz for the shuttle. I ran up to him right as the shuttle arrived. As we got on he fired up his humor.

"And so when I was younger, me and my cousin played catch with a hamster. It didn't live much longer after that..." He finished.

When our shuttle stopped, Woz and I walked a good distance into the city away from station square, before finally stopping in front of The electronic repair shop that his father owned. We entered and went into the back and greeted his father (who was a large bear) before going to work.

After fixing up a broken computer, a phone and a Dreamcast. I decided to get my laptop out and sit at the desk in the front room of the shop to play games.

About twenty minutes later a fox entered the shop. I stood up. "Hi" I said, trying not to act stupid.

"Hey" she replied.

"Is there, um, anything I can help you with? I asked.

"Well, do you sell any processors?" She inquired.

"Um, let me go check if I do" I said.

I walked to the back, pulled out a few boxes and ran back.

"I didn't know what processor you wanted so I brought all we have" I stated.

"Oh cool, I'll buy that one right there" she pointed.

After I sold it, she introduced herself. "Sorry I didn't tell you my name, It's Miles Prowler but my friends call me Tails" she said, grinning and holding out a hand for me to shake. I shook it and replied with, "I'm Reparatie Warthond" (wincing again at my name), "But my friends call me Bits"

She looked at my laptop's screen and asked "what are you coding?"

"Firmware for a little gadget I made" I mumbled.

"That's really neat!" She stated.

Right as I was about to say somthing, Woz walked in, stopped, looked at me and Tails, then winked at me with his thumb up and left.

I sighed and said "I hope it is."

Our conversation carried on for a while until it got dark. Finally she looked at the clock and said

"Oh no! I'd better get home quick! Well Bits it was nice talking to you, I'll have to come by again sometime" she finished with a smile and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After both her tails swished out the door, I sat back in my chair and stared at the ceiling for a while. And then Woz came in to sit on my happiness.

"I see you can talk to girls now" he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh shut up" I mumbled.

"So when's your date" he asked innocently.

"Never" I said weakly.

"You like her!" He said laughing.

I sighed. I had never liked anyone before and wondered if Woz was right.

"I don't know" I said truthfully.

We sat in silence while I figured out what I was feeling. I couldn't like someone I just met, she's just a new friend, I reassured myself.

It was Woz that finally tore me from my internal conflict. "Hey Bits its almost 8, you need to get home so your Mom doesn't kill ya"

"Oh okay, thanks, see you tommorow" I said feeling a little dazed.

I looked at my watch after I closed the door behind me, it was 7:40. I had enough time to grab somthing to eat. (seeing as I didn't come home in time for dinner) I decided to run over to a chili dog restaurant before finally heading home.

After buying my chili dog and sitting down to eat it, I saw a blue figure out the corner of my eye. I glanced over to see Sonic the Hedgehog. I choked for a second. He was sitting down with a pink hedgehog I assumed was Amy Rose and eating quite a few chili dogs.

After seeing one of his friends already. (Tails) I was shocked to see him in person.

He saw me staring at him and asked me, "You okay bud?"

I nodded, and finished my chili dog and departed.

After running in my building and then up it, I opened my door and greeted my Mother and went to bed in order to prepare myself for the following day.

The next day started off regularly enough. I woke up, on time for the bus, sat through all my classes and finally got on the shuttle with Woz to get to the shop. When we got to the shop I worked on repairing customer's computers, and then worked on my project.

Meanwhile in the back of my mind I constantly wondered if Tails would show up again.

I decided to go home early at 6:50. So I bid farewell to Woz and rushed back home hoping that dinner would be there waiting for me. I was running as fast as I could home and ran into someone. That someone was Tails.


	4. Chapter 4

I appologize that this chapter isn't as good as its predecessors. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.

Chapter 4  
"Tails! Are you okay?" I asked, worried. "I'm fine. You just knocked me down" she punched my arm and laughed. "Okay, sorry" I said, smiling sheepishly. "Hey since I've 'run' into you, do you want to hang out for a bit?" she asked hopefully. I thought of my dinner waiting and the time, I decided nothing was more important than this. (well maybe except for dinner) "Well sure, want to go eat something?" I asked, excited and hungry. She looked at me grinning and said, "Cool, mind if I call Sonic and some other friends to come?" I felt my excitement rise, but then sink a little. "Oh um sure, if you want." I said.  
We walked (and talked) until we finally got to the chili dog restaurant. Standing in front of it waiting was Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. I felt like a giddy idiot but I didn't care one bit. We strolled up to them and Tails introduced me to them. "Guys this is Bits, he's a friend of mine" They all looked at me and told me who they were. After a while we had ordered our food and were chatting. "So Bits how old are you?" asked Sonic. I looked at him and said, "I'm fifteen" suddenly all of them looked at me. "You're the same age as Tails!" Knuckles . "oh yeah, that's um neat" I mumbled, trying to hide my face. A while later amidst conversation Amy asked me, "So Bits, what's going on between you and Tails?" Tails stopped her conversation with Sonic, and I fell onto the floor choking on my food.  
After a painful Heimlich maneuver gladly performed by Knuckles, They were all circled around me with curious looks on their faces. "I'm feeling a bit better" I said. "Enough to answer the question?" Amy inquired. I looked around at all of them standing around me, I then stared at Sonic pleadingly. He seemed to have understood. "Okay Amy, don't ask something like that" I decided to check my watch nervously. It was 7:54, I needed to get home quickly. "Hey, I have to get home, talk to you guys later" I waved goodbye and smiled at Tails. I ran out. Little did I know that Sonic was following me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I ran out quickly, now realizing it was 8:57, so naturally I didn't notice Sonic behind me. After running two thirds of the way to my apartment building I stopped to think for a moment. That's when Sonic decided to speak up.

"Bits I need to talk to you"

I jumped out of my pelt as soon as he spoke. He raised an eyebrow as if suspicious of me. "Um oh, okay" I replied.

"Back at the chili dog place, when Amy asked what was going on between you and Tails, you didn't answer it..." He paused and I felt my pulse quicken. "...I want to know how you feel about her, I won't tell any one" he gave me a serious look.

"I... I... Guess I like her" I said, my voice fading.

He gave me a smile. "It's okay bud, I understand."

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded slowly.

We walked to my building in silence and stopped.

"Treat her well" he said, looking me straight in the eyes, and then running off.

I walked up the stairs and to my door, thinking about what he had just said. I wasn't going to go out with her, I said to myself.

I walked inside to find my mother asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. I snuck into my room and lied in bed trying to sleep, but couldn't because of what Sonic had said.

Treat her well. He made it sound like I was dating her. I felt uneasy.

I finally fell asleep, woke up early and got to school on time. I sat through math wanting to throw a brick at the teacher and talking to Woz, then I went into all my other classes and enjoyed them. After it was over I hopped onto the shuttle with Woz and went to the repair shop.

I worked on as many electronics as possible, then started working on my gadget. An hour passed and I caught a glimpse of two tails swishing through the door.

"Hey Bits" said a cheerful voice.

"I came to see if you are okay after last night" she said grinning.

From around the corner came Woz's grinning face and then he went back.

"I HOPE YOU OVERDOSE ON SANDWICH WOZ!" I yelled at him.

"I'm doing fine" I said looking back at Tails.

Tails and I talked for a while, then I decided to pull out a Wii. "Do you want to play tennis?" I asked with a grin on my face. "Challenge accepted" Tails replied.

About a minute or two into playing, Tails swung the controller right into my face, Hard.

It knocked me to the ground and I groaned in pain.

"Nice serve" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry" she said giggling.

She helped me up and we continued playing for half an hour until it got dark.

"I have to go" she said, looking a little disappointed.

"It's fine, I have to go home too" I replied.

"Just go with each other" said a smiling Woz from around the corner.

We decided to follow Woz's advice. On the walk home we walked in awkward silence until she said, "I go this way, I'll see you later" she said. Then she hugged me and walked away.

After that I basically skipped home.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter isn't from Bits' point of view and sorry that this chapter is short. Thanks!

Chapter 6

A man with a red jumper sat lounging in a chair that looked like a throne. "They ask for help from lowly creatures. They let them live among them..." he grimaced, muttering to himself. He looked at a monitor. On it was an image of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Yet they defeat me time after time..." he continued.  
He then snapped his fingers and a robot walked towards his 'throne'. "Bring me a list of known associates of Sonic" he said to the robot. Wordlessly the robot walked off and no less than a minute later the robot came back clutching a piece of paper. Robotnik grabbed the piece of paper and looked over it. "Give me the last recording we've captured of Sonic" he said thoughtfully. The robot made the monitor display a video of Sonic talking to a scrawny black wolf. He gazed intently on the screen. "Find out who this wolf is and add him to the list, he could be useful" he said sinisterly.  
He sat staring into space for a while, before finally writing down something. Then he proceeded to call his robot for a second time. "Find Rouge and five this to her" he said. After the robot left, he stood up and whispered, "We pick them off one by one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**After I arrived home I found a cold plate of food waiting for me, and my mother asleep on the couch. I quickly ate and rushed to bed. I slept extremely well that night. The next day I decided to skip school to see if I could spend a whole day with Tails.**

**I left the building, and walked to the chili dog place to see if Sonic was there. Sure enough, soon after I arrived, I spotted Sonic and Knuckles. I bought a breakfast dog (a hot dog wrapped in bacon) and sat down with them.**

**They both looked at me surprised. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Sonic asked. "I didn't feel like it today" I replied. "Good answer I guess" said Knuckles before stuffing his face full of food. We talked for a while about life and stuff, until Knuckles said, "So, Bits, I have a feeling you are looking for Tails" **

**I began to slowly bang my head on the table. "How do you know that I like her?" I mumbled. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "I didn't know, but now I do!" I stopped banging my head on the table and just laid there. I felt nauseous. **

**If my luck wasn't bad enough, Tails walked in just as I began to vomit.**

**Once the debacle was over and it was cleaned Tails repeatedly asked if I was okay. "I'm fine." I said for the twentieth time. Knuckles opened his mouth to speak. "Bits likes-" he was cut short by Sonic, who said "Knuckles, Tails, we have to go, there's some sort of problem just north of here" Tails looked at me and said, "I'll stay with Bits to make sure he's okay" As Knuckles and Sonic left, Knuckles gave me a thumbs up and a wink. That's when my stomach decided it was round two.**

**After half an hour of reassuring Tails that I was okay, we began to talk about what we should do that day. So we decided to go to Tails' house (which was a little out of the way) and spend the day in her workshop. As we walked to her home, we talked animatedly for a while, then silence grew in its place. During this silence I thoughtlessly gazed at her. During this stupor, she glanced at me. She turned red and I looked at the ground. Before I realized it we were at her home. She opened the door to her workshop. After walking inside I saw how amazing it was. There were maps, electronic components, consoles, computers and more stuff than I can recount.**

**After admiring everything, she handed me an object. It was a smart-pocket watch. "This is what I made from the processor I bought" Tails said grinning. I messed with it for a bit. "It's magical..." I said transfixed. I turned and looked at Tails, she was turned away from me and was working on something. At that moment my heart burned and felt like it was going to burst. I decided to ignore this feeling and look at other things in the room.**


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the short chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter 8

I walked over to a monitor in the corner, on it was a string of ones and zeros, I glanced at it for a few seconds and looked away. I assumed it wasn't of too much importance. I walked over to Tails who was working on a miniature robot. "What's that for?" I asked quietly. She looked at it. "To retrieve objects" she said quietly. Then silence fell.

The silence was shattered by a single explosion from the distance. Me and Tails looked at each other and ran outside. In the city the billboard screens all had a man on them, Dr. Robotnik, and he was speaking.

"Hello. I am here to inform you all about the purification of this city. You need not fear me if you are a human. You will fear me if you are a filthy animal or a filth sympathizer." He took a break to smile menacingly, then he continued. "In order to make my point I will show you the first prisoners of this war." He paused and stepped aside to reveal a blue hedgehog and a red echidna chained to a wall, then he stepped back into place and continued. "This is what happens to filth and filth's companions. Prepare yourselves for the flood of steel and fire." He finished and the billboard screens changed back to their original broadcasts.

When I first looked at Tails she looked as if she had been trampled. Then I noticed she was shaking and breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel too good either. Everyone who wasn't human was going to die, and I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless. So I did the only thing that seemed reasonable. I hugged her close, I didn't want to let her go, I was scared and so was she.


End file.
